Forest Fire
by AnarchicSerenity
Summary: Vexx, a young Flareon in his prime, has gone nine whole days without a mate. With only five days left during mating season, will he be able to find a suitable female, or will he be forced to resort to less orthodox measures? Rated M for smut. No like, no read.


Nine days down, five to go, and still no goddamn mate, the Flareon thought to himself as he padded through the dense bramble of the forest. Mating season would be over in just 120 hours and he still hadn't found a female to his liking. All of them had either been less than ideal or taken - usually right in front of him. The passing of every few trees would consistently warrant the sounds of yet another duo mindlessly fucking, thought washed away by Instinct, and the frequency of these encounters began to peeve off the Flareon.

Lost in thought, he failed to notice the Leafeon directly in front of him until he walked into the Grass Type.

"Huh? Sorry, I- Oh. Hey, Paul."

"Vexx!" sounded the unusually uppity voice of the Leafeon. "Thank god you showed up."

Vexx cocked his head. "What?"

"O-Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! Nothing…" The Leafeon's gaze drifted off rather forcedly to the dirt beneath their paws. After a few moments of silence thick enough to swim in, Vexx piped up.

"So, uh… Found anyone yet?" He glanced with annoyance at an Umbreon mounting a rather loud Eevee in the distance.

"Not really, no. I got really close with this one Jolteon, but then an Espeon came over and kinda just… shoved me out of the way." He grinned, embarrassed, never quite the assertive one.

"Same here, except I haven't even come that close. Everyone else is screwing and we're not; it's as if we're the only two without mates."

Paul grinned rather slyly to himself. Everything was working out how he hoped. Now, for the final phase of the plan: he used one of his moves to subtly shake the trunk of the apple tree under which they were standing. A couple fell, one right behind Paul. A glimmer appeared in his eye.

"Hey, perfect timing. I haven't eaten in a bit." Making a 180, the Leafeon turned to the apple. He deliberately crouched as to keep his rump in the air. A bite of the apple, and his previously limp tail rose as he hummed from the flavor. By this point, he was fully presenting himself to the Flareon behind him, at whom he shot a knowing glance. The Fire Type was too entranced by the sight to notice.

"Y'know, Vexx… This gives me an idea of how we can satisfy both of our urges…"

After a few seconds, Vexx shook his head. He had never once considered mating with another male, let alone Paul of all of them - they were practically brothers - but the view he was just given… Since it was mating season for the Eevee line, nearly every male walked with an awkward gait due to the erection they would all be sporting. Such an obstructive appendage could make any stroll difficult. And given the commonality, Vexx and others never seemed to bat an eye at this or that 'Eon dick, especially since most were straight. But seeing Paul's there… Just dangling there, sheath hidden behind the furred sac hanging a few inches under his tail… It was all so tantalizing… Not to mention that the Leafeon's ass could give any female in the forest a run for her money. But none of this mattered. He had to snap out of it. After all, they were both males.

"Absolutely not," Vexx stated with a stern tone. "I'm straight, and you're crazy."

"Are you? I saw the way you looked at me, and I know just how badly you need it. I do, too. So why not? What harm could come from it?"

"I-I… I'm not gay." Vexx's voice wavered with distinct uncertainty. Sure, he had always considered himself straight, but everything his friend was saying seemed logical. The community didn't actively shame homosexuality, so what disapproval they would face would be negligible. And he really did need it.

"Then why do you obviously want me so badly? Just give in, Vexx, just rut me. I know you want to."

"Paul, st-"

"I could even moan like a female if you want me to."

"… Fffnnn…" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't catch that."

"I said 'fine'!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked, waving his rear back and forth and meeting Vexx's gaze with his own seductive one. "Come get me."

Vexx bit his lower lip and, against his better judgment, quickly mounted the Leafeon. Paul could feel the heat radiating from him, amplified greatly by the constant arousal they had both been experiencing for more than a week. Vexx hooked his forelegs around Paul's haunches and took a few cursory thrusts to line up properly.

"You don't have to worry about any sort of lube or any pain on my end," Paul chimed one final time. "I'm sure you'll just slip in effortlessly."

Vexx nodded, slightly nervous as his tip rubbed against Paul's entrance. The Flareon shuddered - even here, he could feel just how tight his friend would be. He could also feel some strange, sap-like liquid, one he figured Paul must have used as a lubricant. Vexx chewed his bottom lip before sliding in. As Paul had said, it took no effort.

A rolling purr sounded from the Leafeon. His toes fanned and dug into the dirt as his tail swayed back and forth, subsequently causing his inner muscles to contract and shift around the Flareon delving deeper and deeper. These actions just provided even more stimulation to the sensitive Fire Type as he panted from merely getting four inches in, still with one to go.

"Nnnfff…" Paul moaned. "I told you this would work…"

Vexx's tongue fell out of his mouth as he finally felt fur against his crotch. He had done it; all five inches were nestled deeply within his friend's massaging walls, and it felt divine. Vexx's sensory nerves kicked into overdrive as he began thrusting at a brisk pace. Paul rocked back and forth with each push, huffing and moaning his name every few thrusts. Their eyes shut as they let themselves be taken away by the ocean of pleasure that surrounded them. For Vexx, the experience was incredible yet static; for Paul, things were only just getting started.

One minor shift from Vexx, and the next thrust in came with a loud groan from Paul.

"I-I don't know what you just hit, but whatever it was, d-do it again."

Obliging, the Flareon kept that angle, within seconds rendering Paul just as noisy as the Eevee that had bothered them. The Leafeon's muscles convulsed and gripped tightly around Vexx's shaft as Paul's tail wagged back and forth more quickly. His eyes closed tightly and precum began to leak onto the ground beneath their feet. Every thrust warranted a moan, every pull a quick breath. The intense heat cause the fur on his body to begin to mat from sweat. Paul sank into pure bliss as he felt a tightness and pressure in his loins rapidly approaching.

Vexx, too, had been having quite the time. He didn't even need to move, since he figured he'd just get milked to an orgasm if he stayed still. Every minor movement just served to provide him with more and more raw pleasure. Paul's tunnel felt softer than anything he had experienced, with unrivaled tightness. He was surprisingly warm, too, for a Grass Type. But perhaps the biggest factor, his slickness, culminated with everything else to make a fleshy vice that left Vexx moaning softly with each thrust. He, too, began to feel his climax approaching, and he decided to go for broke.

Vexx sunk his back paws into the dirt, assuming an even more stable stance, and then let loose with as much force and speed as he could muster. Wet slaps and smooth moans filled their general area as the Flareon had his way with his friend, ravishing Paul with every ounce of his strength. Every thrust he made jabbed the Leafeon's sensitive prostate, his engorged knot bumping into Paul's rump each time. With one powerful thrust, Vexx forced the three-inch diameter knot into Paul, who reacted with an echoing moan and a thick shot of his seed on the ground. Every fiber of Vexx's being burned with bliss as he felt the Leafeon's ring squeeze just behind his knot. He made multiple short, strong humps as he emptied his steaming semen into Paul. The intense temperature just serve to spur Paul on even more as spurt after spurt of his cum pooled onto the dirt, filling the air around them with a sweet scent. After seconds that seemed like hours, they both came down from their high, panting like dogs in the afterglow.

Paul collapsed onto his stomach in the puddle of cum, pulling Vexx with him. Neither spoke for some moments as the simply recollected their thoughts. Paul was swimming in orgasmic pride of the fact that he managed to pull this off, while Vexx was shocked that he had actually just tied with one of his closest friends. Other than those emotions, neither was sure how to feel, but one thing was certain: this wouldn't be the last time they'd share such an experience.


End file.
